One Sweet Day
by Hana.michiko
Summary: Inspired by Mariah Carey ft. Boyz II Men sweet song, One Sweet Day! Ketika kesendirian dan menyendiri menjadi sebuah pilihan, namun Tuhan mendengar doa kecilnya. My first FF, enjoy! Guess the character! ;)


_**Disclaimer : All character in this story are NEVER belong to me. They belong to their selves, their parents, and the people who loved them, and belong to GOD. I only own the storyline.**_

_**Genre and character : ? (Guess it on this prolog ^^ Clue : Super Junior's couple)**_

_**ENJOY THE STORY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! PEACE AND RESPECT ^^V**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROLOG**_

Sinar matahari menembus masuk sebuah jendela besar. Bias kuningnya menembus masuk ke dalam retina mata seseorang yang tengah meringkuk lelap di atas tempat tidur. Silaunya warna tersebut cukup untuk membuat lelaki tersebut merasa tidak nyaman untuk meneruskan fantasi indahnya di dalam kegelapan. Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan mengerjap sendu.

Sembari mengumpulkan nyawa, ia mencoba mendudukkan diri. Mengusap wajahnya dalam kebingungan –terkadang ia lupa kenapa Tuhan masih memberikan nafas untuk hidupnya hari ini. Lupa bahwa ia sendiri yang memintanya –umur yang cukup untuk ia habiskan bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Aargghh…"

Ia mengerang ngilu saat meregangkan kedua tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa semakin sakit hari demi hari, membuatnya merasa jauh lebih tua dari umurnya yang baru akan menginjak pertengahan 20. Lelaki itu meringis kencang –merasa tidak sanggup merasakan linu dan sakit yang menusuk di beberapa sendi tubuhnya.

Mendesah frustasi, ia menyibak selimutnya dan bergegas mencuci wajah dengan langkah terseok. Di depan cermin, ia terpaku melihat sesuatu berwarna biru-keunguan yang ada di perbatasan leher dan bahunya. Dengan tangan setengah gemetar, ia menyingkap kaus tidurnya dan terkesiap melihat sebuah lebam sebesar hampir setengah kepalan tangan.

Ia menelan ludah dalam kepahitan dan menutup mata. Jadi, ini sebabnya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam keputusasaan, ia cepat-cepat menaikkan baju tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu _Beech_ yang dipoles sempurna, yang merupakan kayu kesukaan kedua orang tuanya. Setengah tersenyum, ia mendekat dan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tidak ada jawaban. Lelaki itu mengetuk lebih keras, namun tetap tidak ada suara. Menyangka orang tuanya belum bangun, ia lalu membuka pintu tersebut dan terpampanglah sebuah kamar indah berbau lemon semerbak. Wangi segar yang merupakan wangi favorit keluarga kecil tersebut mengharumkan setiap sudut kamar.

Gerakan lelaki itu terhenti saat melihat kasur _spring bed _besar kedua orangtuanya mulus tanpa kusut yang berarti. Sprei tempat tidur itu rapi –terlampau rapi, pertanda tidak ada seorang pun yang baru saja tidur di atasnya. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat dua buah mawar yang kelopaknya meranggas dan berwarna coklat di atas dua buah bantal. Kelopak yang lain sudah lepas dari tangkainya dan berserakan di sekitar bantal.

Bingung, lelaki itu mendongak. Dan nafasnya tercekat melihat kedua foto besar kedua orangtuanya yang seolah tersenyum padanya persis di atas tempat tidur.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas sedih. Kenapa ia selalu lupa bahwa orangtuanya sudah pergi? Kenapa ia tidak pernah ingat orangtuanya tidak akan pernah bisa sarapan bersama dengannya lagi? Namun kenapa ia tidak pernah lupa untuk mengganti mawar-mawar yang sudah meranggas dan hancur tersebut dengan mawar baru yang lebih segar? Mengapa ia tidak pernah absen membersihkan tempat tidur itu dua minggu sekali padahal ia tahu tidak akan ada yang pernah tidur diatasnya lagi?

Ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak ingin melupakan kedua orangtuanya.

Tidak kuasa menyembunyikan nada pedih di dalam suaranya, ia berkata sambil tersenyum getir, "_Good morning, umma, appa… I miss you so much…" _Ia lantas menatap pengharum ruangan yang masih menyemprotkan wangi sitrus setiap 1 jam sekali. Ia tidak ingin menghilangkan wangi khas orangtuanya. "Aku bodoh ya, _umma, appa_, untuk selalu berusaha membangunkan kalian setiap pagi untuk sarapan bersamaku?"

Ia memejamkan mata. Berharap mendengar jawaban kedua orangtuanya di dalam pikirannya. Namun, tidak ada satu kata pun yang melintas sebagai jawaban. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu berkata, "Aku akan pergi sarapan. Aku mencintaimu, _umma, appa_…"

Ditutupnya perlahan pintu tersebut, dan dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Sembari mengaduk teh herbal-nya, lelaki itu berjalan mengitari rumahnya. Rumah yang penuh kenangan saat ia masih kecil. Rumah yang ia perbaiki sendiri setiap kerusakannya dengan otaknya yang bergelar Insinyur Arsitek. Rumah yang indah dan kuat dengan lantai kayu yang ia ganti dengan kayu Oak –yang menghangatkan di musim dingin dan menyejukkan di musim panas. Rumah yang setiap incinya terdapat memori bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai. Rumah yang akan selalu ia jaga hingga akhir hidupnya –sampai kapanpun.

Dibukanya setiap tirai yang menghalangi sinar matahari dari dalam. Terkadang ia membuka beberapa jendela kecil sekadar untuk mengganti sirkulasi udara. Ia kembali mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat merasakan kekebalan tubuhnya berkurang terlampau jauh. Angin pagi yang berhembus justru membuat tubuhnya semakin terasa tidak keruan. Dengan cepat ia melintasi ruang tamu dan mengambil jaketnya di _hanger_.

Merasa jauh lebih baik, lelaki tersebut duduk di salah satu sofa sambil mengusap-usap tubuhnya –agak menggigil. Cangkir teh di depannya tidak lagi mengepulkan asap tipis –tanda minuman itu sudah dingin. Ia termenung sesaat.

Sepi.

Sangat sepi.

Tidak ada suara lain kecuali angin yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan dedaunan pohon yang bergesekan –juga karena diterpa angin. Ditambah lokasi rumah yang tergolong jauh dari daerah bermukim, lelaki itu tidak heran jika tidak terdengar suara manusia berbisik pun dalam radius berkilo-kilo meter.

Kalau tidak tahan dengan kesepian seperti ini, ia kerap berdoa. Ia tidak pernah meminta yang muluk-muluk kepada Tuhan. Ia hanya ingin diberikan seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya, melengkapi hidupnya dengan canda dan tawa, menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya, dan juga… seseorang yang mencintainya apa adanya. Hanya saja bukan teman. Tapi, belahan jiwa.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada siluet kotak surat di halaman rumah-tanpa-pagar-nya. Sepercik semangat muncul di dalam hatinya melihat sesuatu yang menyembul dari kotak tersebut. Ia seketika berdiri dan meninggalkan teh-nya.

Namun, baru saja ia mengayunkan kaki untuk beberapa langkah, ia kembali mengerang. Kali ini, sinar matahari penyebabnya. Ia merutuk di dalam hati. Rasanya seperti orang yang sedang terkena flu berat, yang jika terkena matahari justru semakin meriang. Tubuhnya panas-dingin tidak keruan. Tapi ia tetap melangkah. Siapa tahu, Tuhan memberinya hadiah lagi hari ini.

Dan benar saja.

Sepucuk surat tanpa nama pengirim maupun nama tujuan pengirim sudah ada di dalamnya. Tangan pucat lelaki itu terulur ke dalam kotak surat dan meraihnya. Bibirnya yang juga pucat tersenyum menampakkan sederetan gigi putih yang rapi dan mempesona. Kadang ia tidak pernah habis pikir, betapa kreatifnya seseorang yang mengiriminya surat ini.

Dirobeknya perlahan perekat amplop putih tersebut. Matanya mendelik mendapati beberapa kelopak mawar yang bentuknya… persis dengan petik bunga semanggi yang ia temukan setahun silam! Warnanya sudah agak pudar, tidak merah segar, namun bentuknya yang seperti '_love_' itu sangat indah! Dan harum! Dasar! Pengirim surat ini pasti sempat-sempatnya menyemprotkan wewangian yang jauh dari wangi khas mawar!

Tidak sabar membaca sepucuk kertas di dalamnya, diletakannya kelopak tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak diterbangkan angin. Kedua mata coklatnya mulai menulusuri kalimat yang tersusun indah di atas tulisan yang tergolong rapi.

_**Teruntuk : Yang aku cintai, yang sekarang tengah membaca surat ini.**_

_**Dari : Yang mencintaimu, yang menulis surat ini.**_

_**Halo makhluk Tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat ^^**_

_**Apa kabarmu hari ini? Semoga kau tidak pernah bosan menerima dan membaca surat dariku, ya ^^**_

_**Pekerjaanku benar-benar membunuhku perlahan. Kalau dulu, segelas anggur merah bisa menghilangkan bebanku, kini tidak ada yang bisa membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik selain melihatmu baik-baik saja dan mendapatkan seulas senyum atau tawa darimu. Ah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, kau tahu?! Dunia sungguh tidak adil memperlakukanku -3-**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong, masih banyak yang ingin kutulis disini, tapi… setan dibelakangku sudah berteriak-teriak dari tadi dan tiap detik oktaf suaranya semakin naik. Dan percayakah kau, aku hanya bisa melongo saat gelas keramik-ku pecah tepat saat suaranya menggelegar membahana?**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, dan merindukanmu! Doakan semoga semua beban ini cepat lepas dari tubuhku sehingga aku bisa secepatnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Baru dua minggu kita saling berpisah, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah cantikmu dari setiap lamunan dan mimpiku ^^**_

**P.S : **_**Aku menemukan ini di meja kerjaku tadi pagi! Bentuknya indah sekali bukan? Betul-betul kebetulan yang luar biasa! Mungkin memang sudah rusak atau tidak segar lagi ketika surat ini sampai di tanganmu, tapi… Aku merasa sayang membuangnya! Hehe ^^ Pokoknya, aku mencintaimu!**_

Hanya sebaris tawa yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu seraya mendekap surat tersebut. Benar-benar surat yang khas, dengan bahasa yang agak berlebihan dan emotikon disana-sini. Tidak perlu nama pun, ia tahu siapa yang mengirimnya.

Inilah surat yang membuatnya tetap berusaha mengisi relung paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Surat-surat seperti inilah suntikan energi dan semangatnya. Meski akhir-akhir ini, seluruh energi dan semangat mulai terkuras tiap detik…

Tapi tidak apa.

Lelaki itu mendongak. Angin kembali membelai rambut hitam tebalnya. Ia baru sadar ia berkeringat dingin semenjak keluar rumah. Keringat yang menumpuk di _philtrum_ segera ia hapus dengan jemari yang gemetar. "Aku merindukanmu juga… Cepatlah datang, aku sakit…"

.

.

.

_**YEAY! THE PROLOG END ^^)/**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Author's note : Annyeong haseyo nan yeorobun m(_ _)m**_

_**Salam kenal, Hanamichi imnida ^^V**_

_**Panggil aja Hana ya, hehe, arigatou ^^**_

_**Ehm, sebenarnya saya sudah lama memantau segala aktivitas yang ada di FFn ini (halah), ngeliat chingudeul dan yang lain ngebuat cerita, saya juga kepengen jadinya, hehe ^^**_

_**Jadi, bagaimana menurut chingudeul prolognya? Dimohon kritik dan saran yang membangun ya, berhubung saya itu baru disini ^^v**_

_**Silahkan ditebak genre dan karakter yang saya pinjam disini. Pokoknya, salah satu Super Junior couple ^^ Tambahan clue : Main chara-nya adalah visual Super Junior ^^ Buat yang pertama menebak dengan benar, saya kasih hadiah FF oneshoot, otte? ^^**_


End file.
